Primera vez
by Colli Kabuto
Summary: One Shot. Lo que se censuró en el capítulo 118 de Dragon Ball Z. La primera vez de Vegeta y Bulma ocurrió mucho antes de lo que imaginamos. LEAN LA ADVERTENCIA DEL PRINCIPIO por favor.


**Disclaimer**: Ni Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama. Este fic está creado sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión y admiración.

**ATENCIÓN IMPORTANTEE****!: La versión original de esta historia se encuentra en el enlace que hay en la parte final de mi perfil**. ¿Y por qué esta no es la versión original? Pues porque la versión original que escribí contiene **LEMON EXPLÍCITO**, y como ya deben saber, en esta web no está permitido ese tipo de material para adultos. Por ello, invito a los lectores y lectoras **que sean mayores de edad** a que visiten la web donde tengo la historia íntegra y la lean allí desde el principio (ya que aparte del lemon, aquí también he omitido algunas frases y vocabulario comprometido).

Si por el contrario eres menor de edad, te aviso también que en este relato encontrarás algunas escenas subidas de tono, digamos que un lemon muy suave, así que espero que estés en un rango de edad adecuado para poder leer este tipo de cosas eh! ;D

¡Feliz lectura!

**Primera vez**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Vegeta se marchó al espacio tras robar la nave de la científica. Desde aquel día, Bulma había seguido todos los pasos del príncipe, ya que desde el radar de su laboratorio observaba la posición exacta en que se encontraba la nave, y en los últimos días estaba muy cerca de la Tierra. "_No debe tardar en regresar, con tanto recorrido ha debido de gastar ya casi todo el combustible, y dudo que en algún otro planeta tengan combustible compatible…_" pensaba la peliazul mirando el radar parpadeante.

En los pocos meses que Vegeta había estado en la Corporación, Bulma había desarrollado un interés genuino por el orgulloso saiyajin. Lo veía tan solitario y misterioso…y tan atractivo, que empezó a desear internamente poder confiar en el guerrero, poder ser amiga suya, alegrarle un poco la vida al amargado príncipe. Pero le resultaba muy difícil acercarse a él. Parecía que siempre estaba huyendo de ella, y cuando intentaba entablar una conversación, simplemente se marchaba. Aun así, la peliazul no perdía la esperanza de que el huraño guerrero pudiera formar algún día parte de sus amigos.

Yamcha acababa de llegar de un partido de beisbol, y tras saludar a la científica con un breve beso en los labios, se dispuso a tomar junto a Oolong y Puar los deliciosos dulces que su suegra le tenía preparados. Pero parecía que el muchacho no iba a poder disfrutar por mucho tiempo del almuerzo.

En el patio exterior de la Corporación se oyó el estruendo de un mal aterrizaje: Vegeta estaba de vuelta. Rápidamente la mamá de Bulma empezó a llamar a su querido yerno para que la protegiera del ladrón de naves. Yamcha recibió al príncipe con la hostilidad que merecía, dejándole claro que no era bien recibido en la casa, pero pronto fue interrumpido por su bella novia. _— Vamos…tranquilizaos un poco chicos… ¿Por qué no dejamos que se bañe primero?_ — dijo la peliazul hundiendo su índice en la sucia armadura del guerrero. — _Anda, tienes que bañarte,… estás muy sucio…ven conmigo, es por aquí _— concluyó la científica encaminándose hacia la casa.

Sin embargo, el orgulloso príncipe quedó petrificado al observar la tranquilidad y seguridad que aquella bella terrícola mostraba ante él. "_¿Mandarlo bañarse a él? ¿Cómo si hablara con un niño pequeño? ¿Cómo osaba esa mujer hablarle así?"_ — se preguntaba mientras fijaba su mirada en los movimientos hipnóticos de las caderas de la hembra.

— ¿_Quieres darte prisa? ¿Acaso no sabes comportarte con una dama?_ — regañó la peliazul al guerrero al ver que no se movía. Vegeta chistó a regañadientes e inmediatamente siguió a la científica sin apartar la mirada del voluptuoso trasero, dejando atónitos a Yamcha y a su suegra que miraban la escena sin dar crédito. "_Terrícola insolente… aunque_ _realmente necesito un baño_" — pensó el saiyajin.

Bulma le mostró el cuarto de baño, indicándole dónde estaba la ducha y los geles y champús que tenía a su disposición. Tras la breve explicación, salió del cuarto para dejar al príncipe en la intimidad. Pero algo no la dejaba volver tranquilamente a almorzar con su novio. El hecho de saber que aquel endemoniadamente atractivo saiyajin estaba desnudándose a pocos metros de ella para tomar una ducha le turbaba la mente, y por ello no pudo evitar observar la escena por una de las rendijas de la ventana de ventilación.

Era sencillamente hermoso, todo su cuerpo, tan bien formando, cincelado en piedra…con esas cicatrices que lo hacían ver todavía más duro, más malvado…más irresistible. Y eso sin hablar de su **gran** virilidad… en la vida había visto semejante tamaño_… ¿y por qué estaba "así"?... ¿acaso el guerrero estaba pensando en esos momentos en cosas sucias?_ Bulma no tardó en excitarse al observar el "duro" estado del príncipe, y sus instintos más bajos empezaron a embriagarla por completo. Desgraciadamente, el saiyajin no tardó en meterse en la bañera y correr la mampara de vidrio, con lo que la peliazul perdió aquella hechizante vista.

Por su parte, Vegeta no se quitaba de encima la imagen de la hermosa terrícola dándole órdenes. "_Es insolente y vulgar… ¡pero qué sexy es la muy maldita!… y ese olor…_" — pensaba el guerrero recorriendo en su mente las curvas de la científica. Al parecer el atrevimiento de la peliazul al ordenarle una ducha no había hecho más que encenderlo.

Bulma pareció salir de su embriaguez al perder de vista al guerrero. Se vio a sí misma mirando por la rendija como una auténtica pervertida y se avergonzó por ello. _"¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Y encima con Yamcha en el balcón de al lado! Si me llega a pillar en esta situación tan vergonzosa…"_— pensó la peliazul totalmente sonrojada. _"Bueno, voy a aprovechar que está metido en la ducha para dejarle ropa limpia_" — decidió más tranquila.

La bella heredera de la Corporación Capsula se dirigió al vestidor donde guardaba la ropa con la que su novio se surtía frecuentemente, y eligió una singular camisa rosada con el eslogan de "Bad man" en la parte de la espalda, y unos pantalones de color amarillo plátano. _"El mensaje de la camisa le viene que ni pintado, jajaja"_ — rió la peliazul internamente.

Intentando descifrar el trasero del saiyajin a través de la vidriosa mampara, dejó el nuevo atuendo del guerrero sobre una mesita, y tomó la sucia armadura para meterla directa a la lavadora. — _¡Aquí te dejo ropa limpia!_ — chilló la científica para que el príncipe la escuchara, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta por su parte. El agua fría ya había logrado cambiar los pensamientos de Vegeta hacia otros más habituales en él: _encontrar a Kakarotto para plantarle por fin cara y hacerlo trizas_, y por ello no prestó atención a las palabras de la mujer.

Bulma escuchó la voz de Krilín conversando con Yamcha. Al parecer su amigo se había unido de improvisto al almuerzo, así que decidió volver al balcón para saludarlo. Pero antes de abrir la puerta del balcón, recordó que no le había dejado al saiyajin ningún tipo de calzado, por lo que volvió al vestidor para tomar algunas deportivas que le pudieran ir bien. Comparó el tamaño de las apestosas botas que había dejado el guerrero con varias deportivas del estante, pero solo unas de color verde oscuro coincidieron con la talla del príncipe. _"Vaya, pues para no ser muy alto, tiene unos pies bastante grandes… al igual que otra cosa, jijiji…"_ — pensó la divertida científica ruborizándose.

Se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño para dejar rápidamente el calzado al saiyajin y marcharse por fin con sus amigos. Pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño, la imagen que se encontró la dejó totalmente shokeada. Vegeta acababa de salir de la ducha, totalmente empapado, con las gotas de agua resbalando por su escultural cuerpo, recorriendo traviesas cada centímetro de la bronceada piel.

Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos y la impresión la paralizó en la entrada del baño. No sabía cómo reaccionar, y aunque pensó en salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, sus músculos no la obedecían, quedando estática como una piedra.

Vegeta por su parte miró a la científica con incredulidad: "_era el colmo… ¡ni en la intimidad lo respetaba!"_ A pesar de su asombro, el príncipe no mostró ningún enojo por la situación, y en lugar de regañar a la peliazul como ella esperaba que hiciera, se paró a mirarla detenidamente. _"Es tan sexy la condenada…"_ — pensó el guerrero empezando a excitarse. Esta vez se fijó especialmente en los generosos senos de la terrícola, los cuales se moría de ganas de provar. Su virilidad no tardó en reaccionar, y Bulma, al percatarse de ello, no pudo evitar excitarse al observar tremenda imagen.

Ambos se miraron al fin a los ojos, ambos con las respiraciones notablemente agitadas. Bulma empezó a temblar ligeramente por el nerviosismo que se había desatado en ella. — _Yo…lo…lo…siento…solo venía a…traer…te…._ — empezó a balbucear la científica con dificultad.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando por mucho más tiempo.

El príncipe dio un ágil brinco hasta la puerta de baño, cerrándola rápidamente con pestillo. Volvió su cuerpo hacia la alucinada peliazul y le mostró una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

— _No me des explicaciones, a juzgar por tu olor, creo que está bastante claro a qué has venido_ — dijo el saiyajin divertido con la situación. — _¿Qué… qué olor? ¿De qué hab…? _— pero no pudo acabar la frase.

En un brusco movimiento, agarró a la peliazul por la cintura y la colocó contra uno de los grandes espejos del baño. La lengua del guerrero invadió su boca con vehemencia, queriendo beber desesperadamente de esa deseada fuente.

Bulma parecía estar en un sueño, su tan inteligente cabecita no lograba registrar con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo, era cómo si su cuerpo hubiera cobrado vida propia y su cerebro se hubiera ido de vacaciones momentáneas. Le encantaba. Lo deseaba. Era demasiado el deseo que la recorría. Sentir al príncipe de los saiyajins devorando su boca, recorriendo su silueta con sus mojadas manos y apretándola por sus caderas…era el auténtico elixir del placer.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que debía apartarlo de ella y salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía. Su cuerpo y sus íntimos deseos habían tomado el control de la situación, así que no le quedaba otra que rendirse y entregarse al placer descontrolado.

Vegeta se apartó unos centímetros de los labios de la peliazul para observar su expresión _"está tan afectada como yo"_ — dedujo al observar las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entreabiertos de la muchacha…_y ese olor_. Tuvieron un sexo terriblemente apasionado, Bulma dejando que sus instintos la poseyeran sin pensar en las consecuencias, _"ya tendré tiempo para arrepentirme después"_, él gozando con la terrícola como nunca antes había disfrutado con ninguna hembra.

Cuando por fin acabaron, Bulma acomodó su vestido y se lavó las manos. Vegeta se quedó mirándola, esperando la reacción de la mujer que le había brindado la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. La peliazul empezaba a recobrar poco a poco el sentido común, empezando a ser consciente del miserable y traicionero acto que acababa de cometer.

Podía escuchar las risas de Yamcha y de Krilín desde aquel cuarto de baño de la lujuria, y un terrible pinchazo de culpabilidad le atravesó el corazón. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Era consciente de que lo había hecho porque así lo deseaba. Este debate interno le haría posteriormente plantearse sus sentimientos por Yamcha porque _"si realmente estuviera enamorada de él, no habría hecho esta locura"_.

Pero ahora debía de afrontar los hechos. _"Bulma, debes mantener la mente fría, si te derrumbas ahora Yamcha te lo notará. Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, ya tendrás tiempo de torturarte cuando estés sola. Además, Yamcha también te fue infiel hace unos años, no has hecho nada que no hiciera él antes."_ — se decía a sí misma mientras secaba sus manos con la toalla.

Con el semblante calmado, se giró hacia el guerrero para encararlo. — _Esto no debió suceder, pero de nada vale lamentarse, ya está hecho. Solo te pido que no comentes nada al respecto por favor. Recuerda que mi pareja está ahí fuera y si se te ocurre decir algo lo negaré rotundamente_ — declaró la científica mirando seriamente al saiyajin. — _No te preocupes mujer, no me interesa en absoluto destruir la relación que tienes con ese insecto, por mí puedes seguir fingiendo que lo deseas_ — respondió el confiado príncipe con su sonrisa socarrona.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante el soberbio comentario del guerrero, pero pronto se calmó al ver que el saiyajin no la delataría. — _Perfecto_ — concluyó la peliazul secamente saliendo velozmente del habitáculo.

Haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz, se puso su mejor máscara de tranquilidad, y marchó para unirse por fin a sus amigos en el balcón.

— _Vaya, con que era Vegeta… he venido tan rápido porque estaba seguro de que Goku había regresado_ — comentaba Krilín desilusionado. — _Parece que ese loco solo piensa en tener otra pelea contra Goku_ — respondió Yamcha medio molesto. — _Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna barbaridad en la Tierra_ — añadió Bulma entrando tranquilamente al balcón. — _Eso nunca se sabe_ — avisó el muchacho a su novia.

De repente, unos gritos se escucharon al fondo del pasillo: — _¡Mujer! ¡¿Mujer?! ¡Ven de inmediato terrícola!_ — gritaba el saiyajin desde el interior del cuarto de baño. — _¿Cómo que mujer? ¡Mi nombre es __**Bulma**__! ¡Así que llámame por mi nombre grosero!_ — respondió la científica fingiendo estar enfadada ante sus amigos. — _¿Dónde está mi ropa?_ — preguntó el guerrero cada vez más enfadado. — _La he puesto en la lavadora porque estaba sucia. Ahí te he dejado ropa limpia ¿no?_ — respondió la peliazul. — _¿Cómo voy a ponerme semejantes atuendos tan ridículos?_ — explicó el ofendido Vegeta. — _Si no te gustan puedes ir desnudo_ — concluyó la científica guiñando un ojo a sus amigos. — _Maldita sea. ¡Qué vulgar es! _—chistó el príncipe rindiéndose ante la muchacha.

El grupo de amigos estalló en carcajadas, todos divertidos por el atrevimiento de la peliazul. _"Por Kami, si ellos supieran lo "atrevida" que podía llegar a ser…" _— pensaba Bulma fustigándose en su interior. Pronto Vegeta salió del baño mostrando su irritación al no tener más remedio que vestirse con aquellas odiosas ropas. — _Vayaa.. te ves muy bien así…_ — dijo la científica intentando parecer burlona ante sus amistades, lo que provocó una nueva risotada en los presentes. — _¡Si no os calláis os liquido inmediatamente!_ — gritó el humillado príncipe.

— _¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que vuelva Goku? Por muy fuerte que seas no tienes nada de dinero, y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en enterarte de su regreso_. — pidió Bulma a su recién estrenado amante.

Vegeta lo pensó por unos instantes y concluyó en que la sexy mujer tenía toda la razón: aquel lugar era el más indicado para reunirse con Kakarotto. — _En un ratito vamos a preparar una deliciosa barbacoa, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Seguro que estás hambriento_ — insistió la científica empezando a sentir en su corazón un miedo atroz por si el guerrero se marchaba de nuevo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a entrar con ellos en el balcón dando a entender que aceptaba la invitación. Yamcha miró molesto a su novia por su repentina amabilidad con el guerrero, aunque se tranquilizó rápidamente al recordar la gran generosidad que caracterizaba a la peliazul. El príncipe tomó asiento al lado del novio de la muchacha. Miró profundamente a Bulma mientras le sonreía pícaramente para intentar recordarle lo que habían hecho escasos minutos atrás. La bella científica tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar las cosas para la barbacoa.

Esa sería la primera de las muchas perversas miradas que Vegeta le dedicaría a la peliazul tras haber cometido el más placentero de los pecados.

**Notas del autor**: Bueno bueno bueno, ¿qué os comento de este delirio? Jaja Con esta historia he querido plasmar desde mi punto de vista cómo fue la primera vez de estos dos. En casi todos los fics que he leído sobre esto, siempre narran que esta escena se produce cuando Vegeta ya lleva bastante tiempo viviendo con Bulma, pero yo creo que este par ya habían retozado mucho antes, jajaja.

Como habéis visto, el hecho se ha producido en el famoso capitulo en que Vegeta vuelve a la Tierra tras su búsqueda infructuosa de Goku por el espacio. Pues sí señores y señoras, no le den más vueltas al asunto, estos dos no tuvieron que pasar por ese gran proceso de convivencia que se narra en los fics para llegar a intercambiar fluidos, en ese capítulo ya ocurrió! Jajajaja.

He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia, (especialmente el lemon, que ya saben que lo pueden leer en la otra web siempre que sean mayores de edad). Espero que no les haya decepcionado… y si así es, les pido disculpas.

Un abrazo fuerte. Nos leemos pronto.

Colli.


End file.
